Drama it Up!
by TheWazzupPeople
Summary: Ty likes CeCe who likes Gunther who likes Rocky who likes Duece who likes Tinka who likes Ty. Wow this could get complicated xD Rated T for safety. R&R.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary- Ty likes CeCe who likes Gunther who likes Rocky who likes Duece who likes Tinka who likes Ty. Wow this could get complicated xD**

**Ok so I know there are some people who support Cy, some Gece... Other Runther... Or Reuce! Anyways… I decided to make a special mix of all the possible couples combined! You know, to please everyone xD**

**It's a hard task but I am up for the job...**

**Expect lots of drama and lots of laughter ;D**

**Disclaimer- I don't know own Shake It Up! : ( Now I'm upset… **

CeCe jerked up quickly, panting heavily, cold sweat washed upon her forehead. Her hair was a mess and she was very pale, as if she had just seen a ghost. She quickly took a glance at her clock; 4:30 in the morning.

'Oh phew... It was just a dream' she thought to herself, sighing in relief, though she was still very flushed.

Her head eased back onto the pillow as she was trying not to think about that dream- no, nightmare she just had.

But how could she forget, knowing she was dreaming of... Him? Again!

She buried her head in the pillow, letting it muffle her frustrated scream.

She shouldn't be thinking of him. Defiantly not. They weren't close friends, not even close ANYTHING!

Yet his face keeps appearing in her dreams both to her annoyance and surprise. Why him of all people? Why should she be thinking about him, with his deep blue eyes, slick figure and-

She shook her head angrily, realizing she was doing it again. Must. Not. Think. Of. Him.

She repeated that 10 times in her head, making sure she got it clear.

"Might as well go back to sleep..."

_Wonder how Gunther-_

She screamed quietly to herself in frustration. She wasn't getting the message clear, she was doing it again!

Another yawn left her mouth. She was tired, but she couldn't go back to sleep...

Her brain just proved her she wasn't trustworthy enough, and she surely doesn't want another Gunther-filled dream.

"No... I'll stay awake..." she thought aloud.

Quickly she got out of bed, reached for the TV remote, which was hanging swiftly on her desk, and and turned on the TV.

"Maybe tv will help me get things of my mind..."

The national geographic quickly filled the 36 inch screen, making CeCe groan loudly. _This will be a long night... _she thought to herself.

_Meanwhile_

7 am, right on the dot, the alarm clock echoed loudly through the room, waking Rocky up immediately. She quickly turned it off and sprang out of her bed, eager for today, a smile plastered on her face.

Why was she happy? Was because of the history test they were getting back? (which she knew she aced) She asked herself, although already knowing the answer.

She knew that the test was not the reason for her joy.

She was happy because Duece, yes Deuce, offered to walk her to school today!

She gave out a loud high EEEEEEP!

Deuce has been her best friend since 1st grade... And let's just say, she had a major crush on him since age 10.

At first she was obviously disgusted with herself, but after 3 years she just couldn't help it... She wanted to be them to be more than friends. Sick, she knows. But the way her heart flutters once he's around leaves her breathless, and she isn't sure for how much longer she can keep it a secret.

For the past year she tried every single thing she could do in order for him to ask her out!

But that guy could not take a hint... Is saying the way his hair twirls makes him look cute not subtle enough?

_Maybe it's me?_ She thought hopelessly. _Here I am, giggling like a school girl just because A FRIEND is walking with me to school. And that's all he thinks of me... A friend. Not to mention he has a GIRLFRIEND!_

That thought made her only feel guiltier, but it's not like she wants to like Deuce, right?

And if he would have had ANY brains at all, he would realize that she liked him a long time ago...

_Work your charm and soon enough he'll realize you're the only one for him! _

She walked up to her closet cheerily, trying a variety of outfits.

As the 13th outfit hit the floor, she took out a pretty white tank top and her lucky gold jacket.

She quickly threw that on with some of her prettiest skinny jeans, and checked herself out in the mirror.

"Perfect!" she smiled at her reflection, spreading her arms in a dramatic fashion.

"Rockkkkyyyy! Mom is calling you to come down for breakfast!" Ty came through the door.

"GAH! Don't you ever knock? I COULD be changing!"

He rolled his eyes, "I hardly doubt you would leave the door unlocked if you were changing..."

"Stupidly enough... I did!"

"Well what can I stay, you're stupid..." his smirk deeply annoyed her. She gave him a death glare which he knew meant "don't mess with me".

"Fine, fine... I'm going!" He laughed, turned around and exited the room. "Just don't forget to come down for breakfast!" he yelled out.

"Whatever..." she muttered to herself.

She regained her attention back to the mirror.

"Rocky!" Ty's annoying voice rang once again through the hallway.

"WHAT!" she was busy putting on her favorite sparkly lip gloss.

"Deuce is here..."

Rocky's voice quickly dropped, "I'll be right there!" she straightened her jacket, and looked one more time in the mirror. _It's show time!_

She ran downstairs to find Deuce standing there with his perfect smile, but he wasn't alone. The smile on Rocky's face quickly dropped once she spotted her. Her sparkly suit and weird blonde braided hair wasn't hard to miss. "What the freak is Tinka doing in my house!"

Deuce smiled sheepishly at Rocky. "Sorry! Gunther blew her off... And she missed the bus so I offered her to come walk with us. Is that ok?"

"But you- and- but!" She was mortified. He offered her enemy to walk with them on (pretty much) the only time she can be alone with him!

"If you don't vant for me to come along... I can walk alone..."

Rocky looked over at her watch, 7:40. If she kept stalling they would be late and no way in hell is she destroying her perfect attendance record! "No it's fine... You can come..."

Tinka clapped her hands joyfully, "Great!"

_So much for the plan..._

"Hey where's Ty?" Deuce asked.

At that moment, as if answering Deuce's question, Ty came down wearing his favorite black hat, searching for somebody…

"Oh good Rocky you're still here" he sighed in relief, "do you mind if I tag along? Mom can't drive me today..."

_Great, another person_

Rocky sighed deeply, "Sure go ahead..."

Ty grabbed his wallet, put in his pocket "Ok let's go..."

"Might as well. We don't vant to be late..." Tinka said, staring at Ty. Ty shrugged uncomfortably.

"Wait don't you usually go to school with CeCe every day?"

"Well Ty if you must know, she said her mom could drive her to school today and-"

"ROOOCKKY!"

"What NOW!" Rocky turned around to find CeCe. "Oh CeCe! Sorry... I thought you were somebody else... Wait what are you doing here-"

CeCe ignored her. "Rocky I overslept and my mom left without me! Can I go with you?" She jumped up and down pleadingly.

"Yeah, sure why not... Pretty much everybody ELSE is here..." she looked over at Ty and Tinka "Why won't Flynn join us too while we're at it!"

CeCe raised an eyebrow, "Sorry if I'm such a bother..."

"No! Its fine... Of course you can come" Deuce gestured her to come in "Geez Rocky, what's your problem?"

She stuttered a bit, "I-I am sorry... I didn't mean.., it- we- it's just we're late and all!"

CeCe looked at Rocky quizzically, eyebrow raised again.

"Never mind…" she took a deep breath, "We should go, it's already..." she took a quick glance at her watch, "8:50!" Rocky panicked, her eyes flashed worriedly."We'll never make it on time!"

Everybody else looked pretty much calm. Deuce came up to comfort her, "Chill Rocky, its only school..."

She shook him off. "I am going NOW, whoever wants to tag along is invited..." Rocky ran out of the door before anybody could even react.

"Rocky wait!" Ty grabbed his backpack and ran after her. The others went right behind him.

She was far ahead, constantly looking at her watch. She couldn't be late, she just…. Couldn't.

The others were slowly catching up to her, CeCe being ahead.

"It's 7:57... School starts at 8! And we still have a 6 minute and" she did some math in her head "30 seconds to get to school!" she hurriedly made a left turn and bumped into something hard.

"OW!" they said at the same time.

"Rocky?"

"Gunther?"

"Rocky!" CeCe panted wildly as she caught up with her best friend. CeCe glanced at the guy standing next to her, rubbing his head. Her heart started pounding. "Hey Gunther.." she said nervously, the very sight of him making her feel queasy.

Rocky got up slowly, not checking her watch for the first time in the last 10 minutes. "What are you doing here?"

Gunther still rubbed his head, "What does it LOOK like I'm doing? I'm trying to get to school on time!"

Is it just her, or his accent slowly fading? It wasn't as thick as usual...

"Oh..." Rocky and CeCe said in unison.

An uneasy silence passed until the others caught up with them. "Sorry it took so long…" Ty started "We just saw the yummiest doughnut stand in the distance and-"

"Seemingly ice cream gotten out of a jacket wasn't good enough for them anymore..." Deuce frowned, opening his jacket to the side to show them a clear selection of some Ben and Jerry's ice-cream.

"For the last time dude, I'm not eating that!"

"Just because it wasn't refrigerated for 14 hours doesn't mean it's not good! Tell him Rocky!"

The watch turned 8:15.

"Great!" Rocky made a bitter smile, "Just great! Cause of you guys, my perfect attendance record is RUINED!"

The others looked uneasily at each other. She is going to be maddd!

"Rocky it ain't such a big deal..." CeCe tried to comfort her, feeling extremely guilty.

Gunther was first to apologize, "Sorry Rocky, it must of been me. If I only was watching where I was going..."

"No it was my fault Rocky" Deuce put his hand on her shoulder, "I'm sorry."

Her heart melted; suddenly her perfect attendance didn't really matter anymore.

She shook her head, "No... It's ok. In fact, does anybody feel like ditching?"

Rocky's sudden change of heart made everyone utterly confused. Confused or not, CeCe was not going to give up on this chance. "SURE!"

**Ok sorry if the first chapter sucked… It will get better! It's just always hard to make good beginnings :)**

**Also if you find any spelling mistakes, tell me. I didn't proofread it too much. Anyways hope you liked it, chapter two will be coming soon. R&R :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, this has taken me a LONG time to update O.o Sorry. I actually did finish it like 2 months ago, but I lost my IPod that had ALL my work in it. I guess from then I got to lazy to write it again :P But I found it! And it's all good ;) Hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Shake It Up. I don't even own this computer Dx It's my parents' -.- **

* * *

><p>Rocky smiled devilishly, a look that the others weren't quite used to. "Ok who else?"<p>

"Rocky... Are you ok? Do you want me to take you to a doctor?" Ty asked somewhat seriously, concerned about Rocky's current condition.

Rocky ditching? 'Heck he would be less worried if she started dancing the can with an elephant! Or started singing "Marry Had a Little Lamb" with Zac Efron!

'Ok maybe that's a bit farfetched, Rocky would never sing in public.' He thought to himself.

"I'm fine! Really..." Rocky smiled her usual Rocky smile, which made things seem a bit more normal, but not just quite. "C'mon guys... This day had to come someday. Why not enjoy it? My perfect record is ruined anyways."

Ty still wasn't fully convinced and some looked hesitant.

The brunette frowned, why were everybody so surprised? Was she not fun? Didn't she get to do something reckless or dangerous once in a while, if that might be considered that?

"I'm in..." Gunther stated plainly.

CeCe smiled quickly, her heart pounding loudly against her will. 'Stop it! You hate him!' she had to remind herself.

"If Gunther's in... I guess I might as well." Tinka said, knowing there is no point in going to school without her favorite twin brother.

CeCe groaned and Rocky refrained from frowning, knowing having Tinka would be a nightmare. Especially after the memory of last time.

"Ok so... Deuce, are you coming?" her eyes grew bigger and she looked at him pleadingly.

"I... Guess?" it turned out more a question then an answer. He wasn't so thrilled about the idea of Rocky going "bad". Of course now it's just ditching, but soon enough it will turn into stealing and soon before he knows it she'll be smoking weed under a sleazy guy's van, shooting people with plastic guns. And he really didn't like that idea. But would one time _really_ hurt?

"Great!" she tousled her side bang aside, and cheered gleefully. 'Gah I'm so pathetic'.

"Ty? What about you?" CeCe asked, though her eyes were almost glued in a totally different direction.

"I..." he started, conflicted on whether to end or encourage this thing. "Am in."

A series of cheers were heard on the, otherwise, quiet street.

The place seemed nearly deserted with everyone either at work or school. But 6 teenagers are bound to make some noise.

"So..." everybody turned their attention to the perky red head "Where do you want to go?"

Rocky shrugged, "I guess I haven't thought about it."

"As anybody ever told you you're a genius?" Deuce said teasingly.

"Why yes, yes they have," she grinned smugly "anyways I thought maybe we could go to a museum"

A few groaned, quite loudly, and others just gave Rocky the 'really, we're going to learn after just getting away from it?' look.

"What?" she said innocently. The others didn't even bother trying to explain it to her; they just continued to pitch ideas.

CeCe jumped up and down "I suggest the amusement park!"

"Are you kidding me, where are going to get so much money?"

CeCe's smile faded slighty knowing he was right. "Fine... How bout the mall?"

All the boys quickly shook their heads no. Tinka put hands on hips, looking disappointed "But I needed a new purse!"

"How bout a football game?" Deuce suggested, ignoring Tinka's comment "I have tickets" The girls shrugged it off, not really liking the idea.

"Maybe the beach?" Gunther said, looking at Rocky.

"I-"

"That sounds great!" CeCe interrupted before Rocky could get a word in edgewise.

It was a very sunny day, and the beach would probably be spotless, since all the teens would be in school. And after all, who didn't love the beach?

"I... Don't know. The beach?"

"No. The petting zoo... Of course the beach!" Ty said sarcastically. He seemed pretty in with the idea.

Actually, Deuce looked pretty excited too. Tinka just clapped her hands together, which probably meant something good.

CeCe was looking at Rocky pleadingly and Gunther gave a smug smile, since everybody liked his idea so much.

"If you guys want to... I guess I could roll with it." Rocky sighed in defeat, she was outnumbered. Still, she was really looking forward to that museum. "We don't have bathing suits though"

"Well my great aunt Olga runs a bathing suit company..." Deuce suggested.

"Geez, what doesn't your family own?" CeCe asked sarcastically, not even expecting him to answer.

"Well we don't own-" thinks a bit "No actually we own that..."

Rocky rolled her eyes, but secretly smiled to herself, his idiotic babbling was... Cute.

"Ok I think the best idea is to just go there and wing it!"

Everybody nodded at Ty's idea. I mean who wants to now go home and pack stuff now?

"But... We can't go like that! We need towels, sunscreen..." Rocky kept explaining about the harmful rays of the sun, and the importance of sunscreen.

Deuce rolled his eyes "Same old Rocky..."

"Well we _could_ of gone to the mall, maybe seen a movie, but no, we need to go to the most irrational option." She crossed her hands on her chest.

"No... That would be skydiving..." the red head scoffed sarcastically.

"I say we take the bus and just stop at a place that looks fun."

Rocky was about to protest how that was irresponsible and dangerous that was, but she stopped herself. She was determined not to be the one to spoil everybody's fun this time. "Ok." She looked far ahead at the bus station, which is supposedly coming 30 minutes from now. The sight made her groan, and she turned back to catch a glance at the school "You're just lucky I have everything I need in my backpack."

Deuce chuckled, "What do you have in there?"

"Everything needed for survival." she stated plainly, as if that was a completely normal thing to be carrying in an ordinary schoolbag.

"Great, my sister is nuts." Ty muttered to himself, shaking his head. He started walking towards the bus station, hands in his pockets.

CeCe looked back and forth, and without thinking suddenly yelled out loudly "Last one there is a rotten egg!" The gang looked at her in confusion as she ran past Ty, and ran towards the direction of the bus station.

Deuce and Gunther grinned at each other, not hesitating to follow ahead, running as fast as they could. Rocky smiled, and jogged to catch up with them, quite aware of how ridiculous they all looked.

Ty and Tinka were left in the back, walking like "normal" people.

"Guess we are the only mature ones here..." Tinka chuckled, walking up next to Ty. She had a strong urge to hold his hand, but knew she couldn't…so she didn't.

"Yeah I guess we are..." Ty said, unaware of Tinka's odd behavior.

He looked over at CeCe, who was jumping up and down happily as she reached the bus bench 1.5 seconds before Gunther. Deuce got there 3 seconds afterwards, bumping into CeCe and knocking her over.

Ty chuckled to himself "We really are, aren't we? Oh boy."

* * *

><p><strong>Ok I can tell you now that I have lots of different ideas that I plan on using, and this is going to be original. I promise! I've got this really good plot twist. ;)<strong>

**Also about the pairings:**

**Runther fans: Don't worry, I plan on using Runther. Though I myself am a GeCe fan xDD But I also like Runther. :)**

**GeCe and Ruece: A lot of those. ;) **

**Tynka: That too :D**

**Also there will be Cy, but not too much (I think) And Deuce/Tinka, oh boy. Not much at all, I think. Not too many disappointed though right? ;) **

**Faster updates this time. R&R **


End file.
